Georgia on My Mind
by luckygirl2222
Summary: What happened after the explosion in episode 2x10? Deeks helps Kensi relax after all of the drama of the day.


Hi all. I am a new writer for Kensi/Deeks. I got this little idea after hearing Ray Charles sing "Georgia on My Mind" and thought how relaxing it can be. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She hadn't imagined she would ever see her new partner like this, Kensi thoughtas she sat on Deeks couch musing about the day they had just had. She also hadn't expected him to get her out of the lasers alive. "You want a beer or something?" Deeks called from the kitchen. "Yeah, sure a beer would be great." She said as she got up and crossed the room to look at the impressive CD collection Deeks had. "I didn't know you were such a fan of Ray Charles." Kensi said. Before she could register his presence in the room, a beer appeared in front of her. "I like the classics. I can't help it." Accepting the drink, she smiled as she turned around to face him. "What's your favorite song?" she asked, wondering if it was the same one she used to play every night as she went to sleep. Surprised at her interest in something about him, Deeks said, "Well, I like '(Night Time Is) The Right Time, but my absolute favorite is 'Georgia on My Mind'. It is very relaxing if you just sit back, close your eyes, and listen to the lyrics after a long day. It's also good for slow dancing."

"Show me." She said. "Are you sure? I mean, it has been a rather tough day, physically speaking. You sure you are up for dancing after the explosion?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. "Yeah, anything to help me relax." she smiled and extended her hand to him. "Ok, but only to help you relax." He said with a mischievous smile. Crossing the room, he put the CD into the player and walked over to Kensi, taking her hand. "I used to play this song every night when I was younger to help me sleep. It is kind of comforting huh?" she asked as the song began to play. "Yeah. It's why it is one of my favorites." He said smiling down at her.

As the rhythm of the slow song filled the room, Deeks held Kensi close. She closed her eyes and imagined being on the beach. Only, she was slow dancing with Deeks under the stars in the middle of the summer, with the waves crashing softly into the sand. It was all too romantic, and all to unlike Deeks. Still, she hadn't felt this at peace in a while. His arms around her were comforting, something she wasn't used to. She never let men get close to her. To her, it was safer for the men in her life to be kept at a safe distance. It seemed like invariably something always happened to them, and they would be gone from her life too soon. But somehow, Deeks got to her like no one else before. He irritated her, made her laugh, but most important, he saved her when she couldn't save herself. It gave her hope that he would be the one to break the pattern she seemed to have inadvertently created.

Before she knew it, the song ended, and Deeks began to release her from the embrace of the dance. "Could you, um, could you play it again? Or play another song or something? You were right, dancing is very relaxing." Truth was, she didn't want him to release her from his arms. She felt safe for the first time in a long time, and it was comforting. "Sure." he said grabbing the remote for the stereo off of the coffee table. "You sure you are ok Kensi?" he asked concern showing on his face at the almost vulnerable person standing before him. "Just dance with me Marty." she said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, which didn't go unnoticed by her partner. "Come here." He said as she walked into his arms. "It's ok if you want to talk, or just stay here dancing. I just need to know you are ok." Kensi smiled at him saying, "Truth is, I haven't felt this safe in a very long time. After today, I know that you would never let anything happen to me."

Deeks was shocked at her frankness. He smiled at her and continued to dance. "You're welcome Fern." She playfully swatted his arm before turning her head and kissing his cheek. "Thank you." The little charge of electricity the innocent kiss generated didn't go unnoticed by either one of them. She didn't think it was possible to have a spark with anyone like she had with her former fiancé, especially someone like Deeks. He was her complete opposite. He was goofy, where she was always serious. He was creative in his work, where she was a more by the book kind of agent. However, she couldn't ignore the way he always gave her butterflies when he walked in a room or how her whole day seemed to brighten when he smiled his silly, yet charming smile at her.

She tried to stifle a yawn without his noticing, but Deeks leaned back from their embrace. "Come on, let's sit down. I think someone is getting rather sleepy." Taking her hand, Deeks lead Kensi towards the couch and sat down. Leaning over, Kensi rested her head on her partner's shoulder. Sitting in a comfortable silence, he noticed her breathing begin to slow down, and then realizing she had fallen asleep. He smiled at the thought of the Kensi he had seen tonight. With his free hand, he grabbed a large quilt he kept on the back of his couch. Gently moving his arm to wrap it around her, he shifted his weight and covered them both up. The last two thoughts he had before he fell to sleep was that he hadn't felt this safe and comfortable in a long time and that this was the start of something special for them both.


End file.
